An Untold Journey
by Preferably Bitter 52
Summary: There are four elements, four nations, and one avatar. Well, ok, two. One by the name of Aang the other by the name of Uzumaki Boruto. When the two are as opposite as fire and ice, just how unbalanced can the world really get? *parings later into the story*


**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto/Shippuden our Avatar: The last airbender they both belong to their respective owners. Thanks.**

 **Just give me some feedback and tell me how I do or what I can change, keep in mind this story is basically filler until my writer's block is gone.**

' _Boruto_ '=thoughts

Boruto=normal

 **Boruto** =spirit talk/possessed if that time ever comes...but if it does, here you go.

*Boruto*=action

* * *

Book 1: Fire

Chapter 1: Enter Uzumaki Boruto

 _Four nations._

 _Four elements._

 _And one Avatar to balance the world._

That all changed of course, on one faithful day...

XxxxXxx

It was a bright, beautiful shining day in the Fire nation as usual. Firelord Azulon issued friendly a meeting between Boruto of the Uzumaki clan and his very own children, and today he thought would be the perfect day to build everlasting bonds.

Naruto reassuringly rested his hands on Boruto's shoulders and gave a lighthearted smile. "Hey Bolt, this is Prince Zuko and Princess Azula. I want you to be good friends with them."

Boruto crossed his arms, he made a disinterested pouty face. "I don't wanna!" He jerked his face away from them and looked towards his displeased, but calm father. "Don't make me play with them!"

Naruto slightly grinned a weak smile and rustled his spiky blonde hair. "Come on, the great Firelord didn't bring you here to play-" Naruto paused for dramatic effect. "-he brought you here to _duel_!"

His face immediately brightened with excitement. "No way! Like an Agni Kai?!"

"Almost, but not as serious. The Firelord wants to test your strength to see how well you'll do in war."

Boruto faced the raven-haired girl, this was his chance to prove how strong he was against the girl he hated the most.

"You ready?" Boruto asked with a cocky smirk plastered on.

Azula looked up and down at Boruto, he always had on the weirdest clothes, this time it was a black loose shirt with the Uzumaki clan symbol painted in orange on the front, and dark brown shorts. "Of course." She nonchalantly answered.

Naruto glanced at Azulon, signifying they were ready.

"Let the duel commence!"

Boruto and Azula nodded to each other and both got into stance.

Making the first move, Boruto sped towards Azula, in response she quickly shot a blast of blue fire. He smirked again and disappeared before the fire could ever reach him. Azula stood there, wondering what had happened to the spiky blonde chasing after her.

"This is it!" Boruto yelled as he right behind Azula, a surge of fire wrapped around his leg, he was about to end this duel.

Effortlessly, Azula's hand grabbed Naruto's leg and slammed onto the ground. She blazed her fist and held it over his face.

" _Now_ this is it." She stated.

Boruto's muscles tightened, his face began turning a crimson red, he couldn't think of what else to do except admit defeat. _'Am I really this...weak?'_ He clenched his clammy fist and slammed it on the ground out of frustration.

Seeing a face of utter loss, Azula loosened her stance and backed away from Boruto, seconds after, she felt a rumble roar under the ground. In an instant, a slab of rock lodged from the ground where she was standing and made her trip over.

"...!" Azulon stood up from his throne and approached Boruto. "Boy, did you just earthbend?" He asked.

He turned his gaze to a bearded old man staring down at him, he hated that too. "...that's impossible." Boruto muttered. "...I'm a firebender."

Azulon pointed to the slab of rock sticking up. "Not quite. I witnessed your creation of that _thing_."

"Grandfather!" Azula broke in, showing her true colors. "He...he was cheating! There's no way he could ever come close to beating me!"

"This boy _did_ beat you, however, correct?"

Azula's cheeks burned with embarrassment. "...y-yes but-"

"Silence, Azula." Azulon turned his attention back to Boruto. "Well then boy, speak up."

"...I have no clue. I think I was just really upset then I just did it...you know." Boruto got himself up and cheekily grinned at Azula. "It doesn't matter anyways, heh, I beat your _incompetent_ ass today, can't complain about that!"

Azula's eyes widened in anger.

 _'Where's Bolt learning this language?!'_ Quickly, Naruto clamped his palms over Boruto's mouth. "Damn it Boruto, not in front of them! Oh, heh, sorry about that, we'll be going now!"

 _That night..._

Naruto set down a steaming pot of ramen on the table, you know, the same dish he always cooked when his mother was gone.

"Hey Bolt, I just got word from the Fire nation royal family, it turns out they want you to train with their kids and all." Naruto said as he poured a bowl of ramen for him and Boruto.

"With her-why?!"

"It's because they believe...you are the next avatar."

"So what?" Boruto grumbled.

He continued, choosing to ignore Boruto. "The avatar's a big deal, kid. Someday I'm going to set you off so you can learn all the elements. You'll make many enemies along the way, but you'll also make many friends as well!"

"I don't wanna do that!"

Naruto stopped slurping in his ramen. "...what's wrong with you?! The avatar's the greatest thing in the world!"

"SHUT UP!" Boruto sprung up from the table, making the bowl of ramen spill on the floor. "I didn't ask to be the avatar!" He quickly ran upstairs, leaving Naruto with a giant mess to clean up.

XxxxXxx

Azula made her way to Azulon's throne room despite what her older brother said. She slowly opened the doors and was greeted by the warmth of the fire surrounding his throne.

Azula respectively bowed down before him. "Grandfather."

"You may proceed."

"I just want to ask why...why will I have to train with that _fool_ from now on?"

Azulon shifted his weight and breathed deeply, he was getting too old for this childish nonsense. "Because, I see the potential that boy has, truly frightens me. And I'm hoping _you_ could learn from _him_."

Azula's eyes darkened, she abruptly stood up. "I see. I apologize for my disturbance."

She walked out of the throne room, clenching her fist and cursing the day _that boy_ was born.

* * *

A/N: I know, it's pretty damn short, especially for my standards BUT...I'll be updating soon.

 **So, anyways, just tell me where I can improve and I'll gladly improve. I'll also take suggestions and do all that fun stuff. It's a new writing style I'm trying out.**


End file.
